The devils wish
by kokob5
Summary: After the bloody war between the vampires and humans, only one person stands alone against a world filled with demons, angels and the Horsemen of John, but what if this person was offered a second chance by an unlikely person. (Time travel fic)
1. Deal with the devil

A cloaked figure walked along the snowy ruins of what was left of Paris, the figure brought her hands up to her face and cupped them in front of her face and blows into them to warm them before rubbing them together to get the feeling in her hands back as she walks towards the ruins of the fallen Eiffel tower, the figure stopped feeling the ground under her shake and tremble before jumping to the side into a set of ruined buildings to avoid something large coming towards her. The woman peaks around the corner to see a Sixty-meter-tall horseman of john taking large steps as it made its way aimlessly looking for a human to digest and sat its hunger for human flesh in many years. The woman watched in pity as the beast slowly left sight. ''Poor thing…'' The figure mutters out forming small crystals in the air in front of her mouth as the cool air of Paris met the warm air of her mouth.

The woman jumps off of the ruined building after sensing it was clear and safe to moves towards her distention again ignoring the ruined cars, buildings, and military vehicles and odd amounts of bones laying in the streets. ''Finally here…'' The woman mumbles as she looks at the Eiffel tower with the top half coming off partly making it tilt. The woman smiles sadly a flash back coming to her seeing her old friends enjoying themselves before shaking her head and removing snow as it built up on her head and shoulders and removing the old memory from her mind for now.

The woman walked for several minutes seeing Horsemen of john the size of buildings to the size of jumbo jets lumber around aimlessly with no aim in their lives, the woman looked around before stuffing a gloved hand into her pocket and pulled out a bag of military rations and opened it with a quick rip ignoring the murder of crows looking at her hungrily as she did so. The woman puts the block of what tasted like old bread into her mouth and broke a bit off with a crack and chewed on the hardened food to keep her going for a bit longer. ''Maybe they'll be mad at me for this?'' The figure asked herself as she broke some of the food off and threw it on the ground making nearby birds jump to the crumbles of rations and start fighting for the rock hard food.

'You know you don't have to do this…' A young voice whispered into her head only to be ignored as the woman continued on, slightly faster now hearing the ground tremble nearby. The woman breaks into a run heading towards the tower as a large figure stands under it picking away at the metal oblivious to the figure approaching it. The woman quickly puts a hand to her side feeling her sword sheath and unsheathing the blade showing a traditional Japanese sword coloured a basalt black with red running along the blades sharp age and green markings moving up from the hilt to the tip. The large figure stops picking at the metal suddenly feeling a presence and turns around to show itself as a large thirty-two-meter-tall demonic figure as it stuffs metal into its mouth that melts on contact with its teeth looking at the woman run at it with a weapon drawn. The towering figure raises a hand and points a finger at the woman running faster and faster before a beam of black and red energy shoots from the finger at near the speed of sound paving a hole into the ground as it burns away at everything it touches.

The demonic figure goes to turn but stops feeling a sharp pain in its leg and looks down to see the figure without her cloak running up it with her blade slicing into its flesh making it roar in panic and pain. The woman smirks as she stops under the beasts' neck before pulling the sword free and kicking off the demonic figure at it slams its hand into its chest to crush him, only craving its own chest in shattering its near indestructible bones with its own strength.

The demon looks down at the figure with a growl and gurgle chocking on its crimson blood as it starts to heal itself. ''Not so tuff huh?'' The woman says as light shines down through a thick cloud of ash, snow and other things showing the beautiful face of a twenty-six-year-old Yūichirō Hyakuya with a grin on her face, she had changed over the years now having one emerald eye with a red outline around the iris and the other eye was completely demonetized with purple markings forming around it and a scar reaching from the side of her chin to the bottom of her neck, the only blemish caused by battle on her snow white skin. The demonic figure only growls again raising its hand as a ball of energy smaller this time forms in its hand. ''Oh fuc-'' Yuu's cut off as a hole in the size of a football is blown in her gut spewing blood out of the wound and her mouth a look of shock on her face.

Yuu does not fall however as she starts to grin as the wound starts to close at a fast rate only stopping to wipe the blood from her mouth. ''Wow, that actually stung a little.'' Yuu admits impressed before looking back at the destructions to see a large dust cloud from the explosion where the ball impacted. ''Can't say that for the horsemen though…'' Yuu says sadly growing a slight attachment to them over the years looking as two horsemen lay completely obliterated by the explosion and another trying to crawl away missing two of its six legs.

Yuu quickly jumps to the side avoiding the demonic figure at it appears in front of her with a boom shattering the sound barrier and ground before looking to the side where she jumped, only to get a roundhouse kick in the face sending it flying off its feet and back into one of the towers legs and denting it out of shape making the already weak tower groan as metal starts to give out at the top from losing its support.

Yuu laughs slightly as the lanky figure starts to slowly get up towards its own demise, Yuu jumps back a huge distance making the demonic figure growl and jump after her at speeds faster than the fastest of vampires smashing the ground and sending up items not rooted to the ground, including a curious horseman of John. Yuu puts her right hand up making the sleeve fall down showing black and green metal instead of her arm that hums with demonic energy being pumped into it as the demonic figure closes in with its fist reared back before pushing it forwards to strike at Yuu, only for it to be stopped by Yuu kicking up dirt, debris and shattering the ground under them like glass and sending out a shock wave. Yuu chuckles as the demonic figures face morphs to shock looking at the small human stop him with a single arm. The look quickly gets replaced by confusion as Yuu points up making the demonic figure do so only to be crushed by the top half of the Eiffel tower splattering blood everywhere and covering Yuu in it.

''Okay…now that's disgusting…'' Yuu mutters peeling a chuck off meat off her arm and throwing it away. ''Now that that's over and done with…'' Yuu mutters only to stop hearing a rumbling coming from the sky making her look up. ''Huh?'' Yuu asks seeing a fiery ball heading towards the ground at high speeds with an angel pushing it its form covered by a cloak, Yuu closes her normal eye letting her demon vision zoom in on the ball of heat and reading the words on the side. ''Nu…cl…ear…du..mp?'' Yuu mumbles reading the letters out and seeing a radioactive symbol before freezing up realising what the object was. ''The vampires…old Nuclear dump capsule…'' Yuu mutter remembering Lest talk about it with Uld while they thought they were alone, watching the nuclear item falling towards Paris. ''Well f-'' Yuu's voice is muffled out by the boom of twelve large nuclear devices detonating Thirty miles away from her at the same time making everything within Paris and outside it look towards the slowly forming cloud of death and destruction moving up and shooting a shockwave out.

Yuu frowns looking at the wave of energy heading towards her throwing everything out of its way like sand in a sandstorm. ''Killed by nuclear fire delivered by an angel? A fitting end to the last person alive on this rock I guess…'' Yuu mutters remembering the war that killed all Humans and vampires only leaving him, the horsemen of john, demons and angles to roam the world of the dead, a grin formed on her face as she walks forwards before throwing her arms out wide followed by four black feathery wings her grin becoming almost manic. ''COME AT ME BRO!'' Was the last thing Yuu shouts in excitement as the wave of energy obliterates her body and sending her weapon hurling into the air at speeds so fast it cut through everything in its way like a red hot butchers knife cutting butter with the force of a nuclear blast of course.

Yuu opened her eyes to see darkness ahead of her. ''So this is hell?'' Yuu says outload her voice echoing in the void. ''This is not hell, but merely limbo.'' A demonic voice says making Yuu turn to come face to face with a cloaked figure with two burned wings on his back hover behind him. ''Who're you?'' Yuu asks confused by the person. ''You can call me Lucifer, or the devil if you'd like.'' The figure says in a normal voice pulling his hood down to show a half burned face and half normal face looking at Yuu.

''I must say it's an honour to finally meet you Yūichirō Hyakuya.'' Lucifer says with a polite bow making Yuu raise a brow. ''Last person who said that tried to blow me up along with the remains of Poland…'' Yuu says remembering a seraph try that at one point after she declined to join him in gods' domain. ''I believe you dropped this.'' Lucifer says tossing her sword at her making her smile and she catches it with one hand relishing the feeling of her sword in her hand once more. ''So why did you bring me here?'' Yuu asks making Lucifer smirk. ''Well, since you my only real source of entertainment has died I'm go-'' He's cut off by Yuu putting a hand up. ''Wow, wow, wow calm down there, if you're going to ask me to marry you or something at least invite me to a date first.'' Yuu explains with a chuckle making Lucifer laugh.

''If only.'' Lucifer says with a huff before continuing. ''I've decided to give you a second chance so to speak.'' Lucifer says catching Yuu's cull attention. ''You have my attention…'' Yuu says making Lucifer smile. ''Good, good, since it would be boring in the underworld since your life is sort of like a soup opera down there, I'd like to offer you a second chance, just tell me what point in time and you'll be there.'' Lucifer explains. ''But there's a catch…'' Yuu says making Lucifer nod. ''Of course there is, in exchange for this second chance to make everything right you'll sign over your soul to me and you'll spend your days in hell for eternity.'' He explains making Yuu nod as a piece of paper and a ink pot and feather appear in front of her.

''Hells not a bad place as the bible lets on by the way.'' Lucifer encourages Yuu who nods again and looks down at the piece of paper that Lucifer hands her reading over the contract. ''Wait, so I keep my powers?'' Yuu asks making Lucifer nod and her to smile. ''Can't wait to kick Gurens ass for stabbing me that one time…hurt like a bi-'' Yuu's cut off by Lucifer who swats her hand making her rear it back and rub it. ''This might not be hell but I disrespect swearing.'' He says making Yuu look at him oddly before taking the ink and feather and slowly writing her signature. After she finishes the piece of paper burns up and appears in Lucifer's hand. ''All is in order, where would you like to go.'' He asks making Yuu smirk. ''Oh, I know exactly where to go.'' Yuu says a manic smile plastered on her face making Lucifer shiver slightly as he clicks his fingers.

Yuu hears his click echo in her head making her feel very sleepy suddenly her eyes slowly closing as Lucifer watches before she vanishes in a flash of light. ''Whelp, time to go, my people need me.'' Lucifer says vanishing with a click on his fingers avoiding getting cut in half by a scythe. ''DAMN IT LUCIFER!'' Death shouts in anger missing his chance to get Yūichirōs' soul for himself. ''I'll get her soul…soon Lucifer, and you won't stop me…'' Death says as he vanishes from sight ignoring the souls wandering in limbo.

Mika watches as his brother starts to scream in pain on top of the gas station roof. ''YUU!'' Mika shouts in despair before being blown back as a wave of fire shoots out from the ground showing a fiery demon getting everyone on the battle fields attention as it puts its hands around Yuu who's still scream making him stop. The demon stands still and a light flash in its hands before it vanishes with a puff leaving Yuu on the ground.

''YUU!'' Mika shouts in worry as he jumps up on the gas station only to stop as Yuu gets up to see a woman who resembles Yuu standing in his place. ''Y-Yuu?'' Mika asks confused and blushes at the woman who looks like a female version of his brother. ''Hey Mika…it's nice to see you again…'' Yuu says a smile coming to her face as she looks at her brother who died years before hand.


	2. She's not insane, just different now

''Y-Yuu?'' Mika asks looking at the woman in front of him as she stared back with a sad smile on her face. ''Hmm?'' Yuu hums out in question at him as she wipes her eyes stopping tears from leaking out as she sobs slightly making Mika panic slightly. ''Yuu don't c-'' He's cut off when Yuu blurs into him and pulls him off his feet into a bone crushing hug and spinning around muttering ''Your alive'' and ''I'll protect you this time.'' As she spun around ignoring the shocked look on his face as she did so. Yuu stops spinning around and places Mika down again. ''Now that I'm done with that…'' Yuu says looking over at Ferid holding Guren by the neck and the approaching Crowley who has an interested look on his face. ''You always did love a fight…'' Yuu says silently making Mika raise a brow before it widens as she jumps down and lands on her feet and walking towards Crowley.

Crowley smirks drawing his sword looking at the interesting human who approached him. ''You don't seem like a human, and I could of swore Mika's prince was male not a female a few minutes ago.'' Crowley says making Yuu tilt her head and stop. ''I'm not a guy.'' Yuu says as if confused by him making him chuckle at the women in front of him. ''Well I've already fought you, so I'll go easy.'' Crowley says pulling up his sword only for his eyes to widen feeling something on his shoulder making him look up to see Yuu sitting on his shoulder with her legs crossed looking down at him and waving at him. ''Hi.'' She says casually holding his sword in her hand.

Crowley quickly goes to remove her but she's already gone and hanging onto his neck facing the other way and leaning on his back. ''Too slow.'' Yuu says before pulling him over her and body slamming Crowley into the ground before kicking him. ''BITCH!'' Yuu shouts the moment her foot comes into contact with him sending him rocketing past the vampires and humans and into a trucks remains blowing it up sending shrapnel and dust into the air.

Ferid drops Guren turning to Yuu. ''Oh, what's with the sudden strength?'' Ferid asks curiously with a touch of nervousness in his voice as he looks at Yuu who smiles and him and waves innocently before vanishing into thin air with a blur making him draw his sword and block Yuu punching at him making him slide back several feet as she stands in the same pose for a second longer before standing normally. ''I must say, I never expected Mika's prince to be a princess.'' Ferid says a bit confused remembering Yuu being a male the day he shot him. ''I had one hell of a growth spirt.'' Yuu says grabbing the clocking covering her body before removing it showing her sleek black and green metal arm that hummed with power and had a slight glow to it.

''Indeed, you did…'' Ferid says openly gawking at Yuu's developed body licking his lips as he did so, looking at Yuu as she wore the bottom half of the normal male JIDA uniform but he upper half was completely exposed, the only thing covering her breasts was a set of bandages giving her a professional boxer look as she looked at Ferid cracking her knuckles in doing so ignoring the fact that Mika was running towards her. ''Let's see what your made from!'' Yuu shouts running forwards at a slower speed prompting Ferid to do the same and pump blood into his sword making it a ruby red colour as he ran at her.

Mika stops mid run seeing Yuu holding her own against Ferid as she pushes him back effortlessly her hands blurring in and out of existence delivering quick and deadly punches rupturing organs and break bones as she does so, but this was counteracted by Ferid's healing ability as he healed himself in an instant, Ferid's eyes widen seeing Yuu's sleek black robotic arm suddenly open at parts and glow brightly making him jump to the side and avoid a beam of green demonic energy shooting out blowing a building apart as it continued for several seconds before stopping as Yuu starts to shake the arm as it has steam coming off of it. ''Oh, would you look at that I missed…'' Yuu says as if she missed on purpose and looks at Ferid with a look that promised pain.

Ferid frowns at the sudden change in advantage of Yuu suddenly becoming a killing machine and the fact that the Japanese imperial demon army was on its way to help the demon moon company and vampire extermination unit, things were going bad and he needed to retreat now. ''The humans really made a monster with this one, even there afraid of her…'' Crowley comments walking bedside Ferid, followed by Chess and Horn, his weapon ready not at all minding the cool air touching his now exposed upper body. ''We have to retreat.'' Ferid says out loud getting the vampires attention. ''RET-'' He didn't get to finish his sentence as a metal hand covers his mouth making his eyes widen in shock looking at the mismatched eyes of Yuu standing in front of him her face a few inches from his. ''Where's the fun in retreating?'' Yuu asks making his eyes widen more as she mimics the words he uses every time he's forced to retreat.

Crowley quickly brings his sword around and to cut Yuu in half but she jumps over it doing the splits and bending her body like a professional athlete to avoid the sword, all the while holding onto Ferid's face. ''Oi, I'm in the middle of something.'' Yuu says letting go of Ferid's face before spinning in a blur and kicking Crowley's face from the chin up snapping his neck back and decapitating him internally making him fall to the ground not able to control his body as it starts to heal. ''LORD EUSFORD!'' Chess and Horn shouts in anger and worry as Chess ready's her whip and Horn readies her lance. Only for Yuu not be there making them jump in shock as there both kicking in the spin snapping them like twigs and sending them hurdling by two Yuu's one landing on the ground the other blurring out of existence.

''I think I kicked them a little too hard…'' Yuu mumbles holding her chin in thought looking at Chess and Horn being helped up by lower ranked vampires. Yuu snaps her head up looking at Ferid who takes the chance to run away only for Yuu to raise her arm and her hand to shoot out like a grappling hook and snag the back of his outfit and drag him back on the ground tearing his outfit apart and damaging his skin and burning it making him cringe in pain. ''How's it feel to be man handled by little helpless 'Yuu-Chan?' '' Yuu says using her free hand to do quotations on 'Yuu-Chan' as Yuu looks down at Ferid who gulps looking at the human above him. ''Well, I must say you livest-'' He's cut off as Yuu's foot blurs and slams in-between his legs missing his family jewels by an Inch making Ferid pale more if at all possible as he waves his hands around and sweats heavily.

Yuu continues to glare down at him before she suddenly starts to smile. ''Oh, I can't stay mad at you.'' Yuu says suddenly in a 'cutesy' voice you'd use to talk to a puppy as she lifts Ferid up in a bridal style making the vampires and humans in the area stare blankly at them. ''I might just keep you.'' Yuu says pulling the vampires cheek like an old woman would a child making his eyebrow twitch at suddenly being treated like a pet, if anyone was going to make a pet of anyone he'd make a pet of her. Ferid suddenly lashes out grabbing Yuu's normal arm that she used to pinch his cheek and bite into it making her blink as he starts to suck her blood.

''You know that won't work.'' Yuu comments after watching Ferid drink her blood for half a minute not at all bothering her making him let go of her arm. 'How?!' Ferid shouts internally looking at Yuu who'd normally be dead by now since he'd just drank her blood for so long to have killed several humans. ''If I was to tell you, I'd stole it for later.'' She says as if readying his mind boggling the two-thousand-year old vampire more. Yuu suddenly puts Ferid on the ground. ''Okay, for now I got to cheek on the idiot Guren, so stay there.'' Yuu says not at all caring if he goes or now, she was actually more looking for him to go so she could mess with him later and not have e him killed by the JIDA high ranks.

Yuu walks towards Guren who lays on the ground watching her approach him slowly. ''Get up already, I know you can.'' Yuu says making Guren nod slowly and stand up with effort and lean on the wall next to him. ''Let's get you to the JIDA.'' Yuu says picking Guren up like he had Ferid ignoring him shouting out at her to carry him differently as she starts to walk towards the approaching JIDA not at all minding the fact the vampires where retreating. ''How's your wound?'' Yuu asks looking down at Guren who grunts. ''It's fine…'' He says only to recoil slightly in pain feeling his wound start to sting again. ''Clearly not.'' Yuu comments with a huff of laughter at Gurens attempt to act cool and brush of his fatal wound.

Not long after the Japanese imperial demon army reinforcements arrived they cleared out the rest of the vampire hiding in the area and captured some of them for experiments and information for later. ''I need a medic here.'' Yuu shouts out getting some soldiers attention as they watch her walk with a wounded Guren in hand towards the medical tent as some soldiers come to take him from her to deliver him to the tent and treat his wounds there. Yuu sighs watching the soldiers take Guren to a truck along with his squad before it drives off to give him emergency treatment as soon as possible.

''Oh shit, I forgot about Mika.'' Yuu says berating herself looking towards the location the vampire retreated in forgetting about her own brother. ''Oops…'' Yuu says with a laugh waving her hand around. ''I'll visit him later.'' Yuu says brushing it off for now as she looks to the left looking at Kureto Hiiragi who stares at her with squinted eyes as she waves at him sticking her tongue out at him having heard some of the soldiers talk about her taking in a group of nobles who were leading the attack like a nuisance rather than a real threat and had let them go afterwards. 'I'll have to inform my father of his before anyone else does…and keep an eye on her…' He says internally watching Yuu turn away and head towards her squad.

With the vampires Ferid was sitting on a bench beside Crowley, both of them panting heavily, after the fight they had been left like this from running to fast and having taken the beating from Yuu. ''Where…going to…have…to explain…this to…Krul…you know…that right?'' Crowley says between pants already dreading having to inform her of the crushing defeat. ''I'm…well aware…'' Ferid says having caught his breath back and standing up. ''For now we just need to return to her and explain that the humans have a powerhouse that can take on even her…that will get her riled up.'' Ferid says already thinking of a way to turn this into an advantage.

A few hours later within the palace of Queen Krul takes you could hear her voice shake the foundations in anger. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST TO A SINGLE HUMAN?!'' Krul tapes shouts in anger looking at Ferid, Crowley, Mika, Chess, Horn and Lucas as they all flinched at her tone as she stomps up to them. ''HOW COULD A SINGLE HUMAN DO SUCH A THING, BULLY A GROUP OF NOBLES LIKE LIVESTOCK?!.'' She continues to shout at them in anger before closing her eyes and taking a breath to calm down. ''For your punishment…you will all explain how this human beat you and what happened to the Progenitor council, understand?'' Krul asks with a smirk seeing Ferid and Crowley frown at her punishment for them.

Krul turns around and looks at one of her servants. ''Please contact the Progenitor council immediately, say it's an emergency…'' Krul says in a voice that demands to not test her patients making the servant nod quickly and leave. No more than thirty minutes later the holographs buzzed to life showing the faces of Lest Karr, Urd Geales and Gable Parthe and a few others.

''You said it was an emergency?'' Lest Karr asks in interest at Krul who nods. ''I'll let these idiots explain since they were there.'' Krul says making the high ranking Progenitors look at the group in the background move forwards. ''Krul Tapes, what is the meaning of this, inviting low ranking Progenitors and low ranking vampires to a Progenitor council meeting?'' Urd asks curiously only for Krul to point at them. ''I haven't let them clean up yet, this is how they arrived.'' She says as the group comes out of the shadows to show them all looking like they'd just come out of a fire making their eyes widen slightly at their state. ''How did this happen?'' Gable asks prompting other Progenitors to say the same.

Instead of Krul speaking up it's Ferid, who walks forwards. ''The humans did this to us at the battle of Shinyaku, it seems that they have made a now kind of soldier.'' He explains getting even Kruls attention. ''Please role the clip.'' Ferid says making a vampire bring out another hologram box and start it up showing Yuu onto of the gas station before he starts to scream in pain and a large flaming figure comes out of the ground making the Progenitors gasp at the demonic figure at it clasps its hands over Yuu before vanishing in a puff of smoke to show a woman in a cloak standing up in his place. For the next few minutes the Progenitors watched in shock as the figure starts to unleash a beat down on Ferid, Crowley, Chess and Horn like a nuisance and even lets them live, and making a few of the chuckle as her treating Ferid like a pet and child. ''As you can see, the humans have clearly made a new form of soldier, look at her arm and weapon by her hip, different than that of the Japanese imperial demon armies' special forces and her arm, that's something not even I know about.'' He says making a lot of the Progenitors adopt a thinking face at the new information even Krul.

Suddenly Lest Karr speaks up. ''If you'd like Krul tapes, I could come to Japan with some of my finest soldiers and capture this woman.'' He offers quickly followed by Urd offering the same along with a few others. ''She would make a good way to study how humans make these sort of weapons and we can make new ways to combat them.'' Lest Karr adds making Krul think harder. After a few seconds of silence, she speaks up. ''Very well, I will accept your help Lest Karr and Urd Geales, however, only you two I fear that if anymore come the humans will make more thinking we are preparing another attack so soon.'' She accepts and explains making the Progenitors nod. ''I'll see you here soon then.'' She says cutting off the transmissions. ''This is going to cause so much trouble for me…'' Krul says in pity to herself with a sigh looking ahead at the image of her seraph suddenly turning into a female woman and becoming an unstoppable killing machine. 'It might take all of us to take her down…' She says in her head seeing her strength being easily able to take on even a 3rd progenitor with minimal struggle.


End file.
